Fluffy
Fluffy, a competitor from Series 5 through 7, was a low heptagonal-shaped robot. It was shaped very much like Disc-O-Inferno, only smaller and, instead of a conventional flywheel, its main weapon was a horizontal double-headed spinning axe that spun at 1500RPM. Fluffy proved to be extremely destructive in its battles, even managing to disarm the number two seed Pussycat, but it suffered from severe reliability problems, frequently breaking down causing it to under-perform in most of its appearances. Fluffy jointly won the UK vs Germany Special of Series 6 with Das Gepäck. It also won the Most Promising Newcomer Award in Series 5. Fluffy had previously attempted to enter Series 4 under the name Charybdis. Robot History Extreme 1 Fluffy's only appearance in Extreme Series 1 was in a Mayhem against Arnold A. Terminegger and Wild Thing. However, it was pinned down by Arnold A. Terminegger and pushed into a side wall, caught beneath the angle grinder, and immobilized. The floor flipper flung Fluffy straight into the pit. Series 5 Fluffy had a tough heat coming up against 3 very experienced teams. Fluffy caused a shock in its first round by defeating the experienced 101, causing damage to its tracks and side panels with the spinning hammer armament. Up against Terrorhurtz it caused extensive damage to the polycarbonate armour and immobilized it with a few swift blows. In the Heat Final it started magnificently once again, ripping the spinning disc and a caster off the second seeds, Pussycat. But it mysteriously broke down and the win was awarded to Pussycat after Fluffy was flung by the floor flipper. Series 6 In its melee against Kan-Opener, Double Trouble and Demolition Man, Fluffy tore through Kan Opener's sides and sending up a shower of sparks. It stayed out of the way as the other three robots grappled, going through when Kan Opener and Demolition Man broke down due to damage sustained. In Round 2, Fluffy fought 11th seed Stinger. It scored several hits on Stinger's wheels, and Stinger appeared to lose drive on one side. Fluffy took advantage of this, and continued to strike Stinger's tyres, causing visible damage. However when the two robots collided, Stinger's wheel began working again. Fluffy's blade had stopped working, leaving it with no offensive capability. It attempted to evade Stinger, but drove into a CPZ, where Mr. Psycho hammered it. It escaped, but Stinger got into poisiton and slammed its top, eventually immobilizing it. After being counted out, Fluffy was thrown by the floor flipper. Fluffy returned for the UK vs Germany special. In the first round, it faced Corkscrew. After spinning up its weapon, Fluffy met Corkscrew in the centre of the arena, and after trading a few blows, Fluffy struck Corkscrew hard enough to send it flying backwards. Corkscrew had stopped moving and stopped spinning, meaning that Fluffy was through to the next round. There, it met 259. Fluffy's low profile allowed it to evade 259's spinning disc, and get around to the sides. It tore into 259's side skirts, ripping out its drive belts and destroying its wheels. It struck 259 once more, and the impact flipped 259 onto its side. Through to the final, Fluffy met the German representative Das Gepack. It immediately tore off one of Das Gepack's spikes, but couldn't damage the body. After a few more futile attempts, Fluffy's blade stopped working. The two spent the rest of the match ramming and pushing each other around, with neither appearing to gain any sort of edge. It went to the judges, who declared the final match a draw. Extreme 2 Fluffy was favored to win the University Challenge competition, but couldn't seem to get its weapon to full potential. It couldn't cause more than superficial damage to Tiberius 3's tough armour, and Tiberius 3 pierced a hole in the top of Fluffy and held it over the pit, before Fluffy fell to its demise. Series 7 Fluffy was in a first round melee with Killer Carrot 2, Constrictor and Scarey-Go-Round. Fluffy tore huge gashes into Scarey-Go-Round, but soon after burnt out its motors on one side. All four machines survived for a judge's decision but Fluffy was eliminated along with Scarey-Go-Round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 *Draws: 1 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify as Charybdis *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Promising Newcomer winners Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 1 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins